far_lands_or_bustfandomcom-20200215-history
Video List - 2015
This is a chronological Videos List of Kurtjmac's videos a day. 2010 March 12 *''Series of Sungrazer Comets with SOHO - March 2010'' June 3 *''Jupiter Impact Event - June 3, 2010'' August 2 *''C3-class solar flare - August 1st, 2010 - SDO AIA 304'' September 20 *''Jupiter at opposition 9/20/2010'' *''Jupiter (w/ surface detail) at opposition 9/20/2010'' December 21 *''Lunar Eclipse, October 27/28 2004'' 2011 March 6 *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 001 - The First Day'' March 12 *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 002 - Building a Log Cabin'' March 14 *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 003 - Unforeseeable Disaster'' March 16 *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 004 - Getting Even With The Creepers'' March 18 *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 005 - Moving In To My Log Cabin'' March 20 *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 006 - I've Been Busy'' March 21 *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 007- It looks dangerous... you go first.'' March 23 *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 008 - I appear to have lost my way...'' March 25 *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 009 - The Accidental Adventure'' March 26 *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 010 - A Sight For Sore Eyes'' 2014 July 2 *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 373 - Tunnel Vision'' *''MindCrack Minecraft UHC 17 - E01 - Duplication'' July 3 *''Let's Play SpinTires - 10 - New Truck to Repair'' July 4 *''Let's Play Lifeless Planet - 11 - Ice is a Mineral?'' *''GRID Autosport Career Mode - 06 - Slippery Subaru'' *''MindCrack Minecraft UHC 17 - E02 - Over Our Heads'' July 5 *''Let's Play SpinTires - 11 - Convoy'' *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 374 - TNT Cannon!'' July 6 *''GRID Autosport Career Mode - 07 - Effed-Up Flashback'' *''MindCrack Minecraft UHC 17 - E03 - No Sheating'' July 7 *''GRID Autosport Career Mode - 08 - Lost Endurance'' *''Let's Play SpinTires - 12 - Home Stretch'' *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 375 - Take Shoes Away'' July 8 *''GRID Autosport Career Mode - 09 - Third Person'' *''Let's Play Lifeless Planet - 12 - Gentle Breeze'' *''MindCrack Minecraft UHC 17 - E04 - Out and About'' July 9 *''Super Toy Cars Multiplayer - Better than Mario Kart!'' *''GRID Autosport Career Mode - 10 - Treadmill Effect'' *''Let's Play SpinTires - 13 - Small Victories'' *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 376 - Holey Mountain'' July 10 *''GRID Autosport Career Mode - 11 - Mail Flap View'' *''Let's Play Lifeless Planet - 13 - Hot Springs Sauna'' *''MindCrack Minecraft UHC 17 - E05 - Thirteen Levels'' July 11 *''Let's Play SpinTires - 14 - Eight Wheeled Monstrosity'' *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 377 - Bunch of Bananas'' July 12 *''GRID Autosport Career Mode - 13 - Racing Wheel, Open Wheel'' *''Let's Play Lifeless Planet - 14 - Mount Doom'' *''MindCrack Minecraft UHC 17 - E06 - What an "Entertainer"'' July 13 *''GRID Autosport Career Mode - 14 - Get Kicked'' *''Let's Play SpinTires - 15 - Twister (Plains Map Complete!)'' *''Assetto Corsa - Multiplayer Race Weekend... with real people!'' July 14 *''GRID Autosport Career Mode - 15 - El Camino'' *''Let's Play Lifeless Planet - 15 - Meteor Crater'' *''MindCrack Minecraft UHC 17 - E07 - Insane'' July 15 *''GRID Autosport Career Mode - 16 - Don't Buy an Audi'' *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 378 - Nintendo Hates Us!'' July 16 *''Let's Play Lifeless Planet - 16 - Series of Events'' *''MindCrack Minecraft UHC 17 - E08 - Nervous'' July 17 *''Minecraft MindCrack - SMP4 E27 - Post-Apocalyptic Potato'' *''Let's Play SpinTires - 16 - Coastal Holiday'' *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 379 - FlobDiscovery!'' July 18 *''GRID Autosport Career Mode - 17 - Back in Paris'' *''Let's Play Lifeless Planet - 17 - Chills'' *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 380 - Sheep Science'' July 19 *''GRID Autosport Career Mode - 18 - Radio Static'' *''Let's Play SpinTires - 17 - Glorious Asphalt'' July 20 *''GRID Autosport Career Mode - 19 - Terminal Damage'' July 21 *''GRID Autosport Career Mode - 20 - Drifting with Racing Wheel'' *''Let's Play SpinTires - 18 - Navigating Blind'' *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 381 - Breaking Breakfast'' July 22 *''GRID Autosport Career Mode - 21 - Glorified Qualifying'' *''Call of Duty: United Offensive - 09 - Run Away Time'' July 23 *''GRID Autosport Career Mode - 22 - Short Gear Ratio'' *''Let's Play SpinTires - 19 - Whitewater Rapids'' *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 382 - Make-Up My Mind'' July 24 *''GRID Autosport Career Mode - 23 - Man of the Night'' *''Call of Duty: United Offensive - 10 - Flame Thrower'' July 25 *''GRID Autosport Career Mode - 24 - Driving Miss Daisy'' *''Let's Play SpinTires - 20 - Fist of Justice'' *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 383 - Out on a Limb' July 26 *''GRID Autosport Career Mode - 25 - Sloshy Handling'' *''Call of Duty: United Offensive - 11 - Ponyri Breeze'' *''Kerbal Space Program 01 - Always Read the Contract'' July 27 *''GRID Autosport Career Mode - 26 - Jagu-AREN'T!'' *''Let's Play SpinTires - 21 - Truck Savior'' July 28 *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 384 - Parkour Wolfie'' July 29 *''Let's Play SpinTires - 22 - Parking Brake Failure'' July 30 *''Kurtjmac on Patreon Announcement'' *''Call of Duty: United Offensive - 12 - Binoculars'' *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 385 - Expecto Patreonum'' July 31 *''Let's Play SpinTires - 23 - Yer My Boy, Blue!'' August 1 *''GRID Autosport Career Mode - 27 - The Longest Season'' *''Call of Duty: United Offensive - 13 - Fire is Hot'' *''Patreon Update Number One - August 1st, 2014'' *''Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 386 - Paleontology'' August 2 *''Let's Play SpinTires - 24 - Long Log Grabber''